


【杰西蛇】Cobra捡到了一只雪豹

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #真实意义上的雪豹幼崽#雨宫広斗迷惑行为大赏（？#杰西蛇+微広コブ#Jesse弄丢了车钥匙#沙雕短打，文笔和雨宫二哥的车一起被吊走了。
Relationships: Cobra/Jesse (High & Low), 杰西蛇
Kudos: 5





	【杰西蛇】Cobra捡到了一只雪豹

**Author's Note:**

> #真实意义上的雪豹幼崽  
> #雨宫広斗迷惑行为大赏（？  
> #杰西蛇+微広コブ  
> #Jesse弄丢了车钥匙  
> #沙雕短打，文笔和雨宫二哥的车一起被吊走了。

  
  
  
  
“是猫吗？”  
“アホ，这一看就是豹子啊。”  
“绝对是豹子。”  
  
一斗罐般温暖的港湾——ITOKAN，今天也一如既往的热闹。  
  
几位常客凑在他们的总长面前表情严肃，连一向淡定的直美都忍不住走出吧台瞧上一眼。  
  
而焦点正是趴在Cobra膝盖上呼呼大睡的小家伙。粗略一看个头比经常在山王街转悠的流浪猫大不了多少，蓬松柔软的灰白色皮毛上装饰着黑色环斑。  
  
“等等，这是..雪豹？”  
坐在Cobra身边的原田登睁大眼睛仔细观察着。  
  
“哇雪豹！快发ins。”  
“听上去很贵的样子，能吃吗？”  
“配上热水？”  
  
“Cobra，你是在哪里捡到它的？” 打断面前出口成漫才的DTC，原田登的双手在电脑键盘上飞舞着。  
  
“门口。”  
一向惜字如金的山王总长如是说道。  
  
“ITOKAN门口怎么会出现雪豹，难道说...” 对猫科动物不感兴趣的朝比奈大和在一旁迅速地吃完了他的第五份咖喱饭，皱起眉头把空盘子随手一摞。  
  
“不，虽说雪豹会出现在这里确实很奇怪，不过、先不要过早下定论。我联系了动物保护协会，之后的事交给他们处理。总之、大家先散开一点吧。”  
  
山王联合会唯一的智商担当合上电脑屏幕，抬起头刚好碰上几人满是不解的眼神。叹了口气耐心解释道。“据说雪豹会咬住自己的尾巴缓解紧张情绪。” 原田登说着，指了指不知何时被吵醒的雪豹幼崽。  
  
幼年雪山之王此刻正将自己粗长的尾巴叼在口中，瞳孔在对上面前众人的视线时猛地一缩。  
  
  
“喂，秃子！你吓到它了。”  
“哈？明明是你更恐怖吧，丑女！”  
“都怪壇さん，说要吃了它。”  
“我那是开个玩笑！话说，难道不是因为千晴说什么要配热水吗？”  
“欸？热水做错了什么？”  
  
  
好在雪豹幼崽并不是太认生，不一会儿就习惯了山王众人的吵闹也明白这些笨蛋对自己并没有恶意。松开尾巴从Cobra膝上轻巧跳下，巡视着不大的店面。  
  
  
也不知是谁说了句什么，店内突然安静下来。越来越近的重机轰鸣声在门口消失，紧接着便是门被推开的声音。看清来客后几乎所有人的表情都出现了一瞬的僵硬。雪豹抖抖耳朵警惕着躲回Cobra怀里。正在看杂志的山王总长腾出一只手，安抚似的揉了揉它的脑袋，换来小家伙亲昵的撒娇蹭手。  
  
本在埋头苦吃咖喱饭的大和随即一拍桌子起身挡在雨宫雅贵面前。  
  
“雨宫兄弟又来这里干什么！”  
  
“広斗突然说想吃咖喱，正好在附近就过来了。” 雨宫雅贵漫不经心的解释着，绕过大和直径走向Cobra。  
  
“呜哇！猫，受欢迎的标配！借我一下。”  
  
“喂..怎么看都不像是猫吧” 身后的雨宫广斗对着笨蛋二哥的背影翻了个白眼。  
  
晾在一边的大和还想说些什么，无奈被 Cobra一个眼神制止，只能坐回去忿忿的扒了几口饭。其他人见状也都回到自己的位置有一句没一句的聊着，目光却时不时飘向雨宫兄弟。  
  
笑出两个酒窝的雨宫雅贵双手把雪豹抱起，小家伙立刻扑腾着两条后腿，伸直前爪想要勾Cobra心爱的红围巾。却在即将成功之际被按在怀里疯狂蹂躏，连咬尾巴的机会都没有。  
站在一旁面无表情等待咖喱饭的猫派雨宫末子已经三番五次抬起手想要加入撸豹子的行列，奈何雨宫雅贵连缝隙都没留给他。心中默默骂了自家傻二哥几句正想放弃，突然注意到一旁专注于杂志的山王总长柔软的金发。鬼使神差的伸出手按在后者脑袋上，轻轻揉了几下。  
  
  
空气瞬间凝固。  
  
杂志被攥出了褶皱。  
  
直美将吧台上两盘热腾腾的咖喱饭转手递给了大和，而后者手中的勺子就在刚刚落到地上发出了清脆的声响。  
  
豹崽也趁雨宫雅贵愣神的空档，露出藏在柔软肉垫下的利爪。  
  
  
  
仅凭二人之力便与Mugen平分秋色的传说——雨宫兄弟，带着脸上的抓痕和擦伤走出了ITOKAN的大门。  
  
  
  
“咖喱没吃成啊広斗。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“但是手感真的很好。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
  
  
傍晚时分，Cobra本想让小雪豹在自己家暂住一晚。谁知半路杀出一只不好好穿鞋的花豹让计划泡了汤。  
  
幼崽看到那件豹纹外套时歪着头看起来有些迷茫，之后就被Jesse揪住后颈皮拎起来塞进原田登怀里。小家伙在阿登膝盖上堪堪站稳，露出还未长全的尖牙，试了好几次都只能发出鸟鸣般的尖细叫声。意料之中收到了来自花豹的嗤笑。  
  
“连咆哮都做不到的家伙也想和我抢小蛇？”  
  
小豹崽不甘心的垂下脑袋又叫了几声，抬头时湛蓝色的眼睛似乎蒙上了一层水雾。花豹见状也不顾Cobra反对紧紧牵住自家小蛇即将伸出的那只手径直向外走，直到轻车熟路进了Cobra的家才任他甩开。  
  
  
“一山不容二虎，一蛇不养二豹。”  
  
Jesse一把抱住因不满他的行为而眉头紧皱的小蛇，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝里不停蹭着，方才还一身戾气的花豹此刻像只爱撒娇的大猫。Cobra也不愿跟他置气，缓和了神情揉几下大猫的脑袋。  
  
“它只是幼崽，而且是极其少见的雪豹。”  
  
Jesse这就不肯了，嘴上嘟囔着雪豹有什么了不起的，大不了我明天去染个银发。一边就要脱Cobra的衣服。  
  
“喜欢豹崽我们也可以造一只啊。”  
  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
  
  
  
  
  
第二天Jesse难得起了个大早，神清气爽的收下Cobra的眼刀回湾岸地区说是要给小蛇带点Mighty Warriors的特产。  
  
喂饱花豹的代价就是身体会像刚打完一架般疲累。  
  
慢吞吞的走到ITOKAN才得知，小家伙已经在刚才被接走了。虽说能回到适合自己的生存环境是件好事，Cobra心中还是不免有些遗憾。  
  
于是山王总长决定吃几个草莓小蛋糕。  
  
朝比奈大和看着他不自然的走路姿势，觉得自己果然还是不喜欢猫科动物，特别是骚话连篇的花豹。  
  
  
  
还不到中午，Jesse就拖着两只鞋悠哉悠哉的进了ITOKAN。见吵吵闹闹的山王众人又围在自家总长跟前便凑过去踮起脚也想看一眼，结果差点没把手中Ice清早被他叫起来辛辛苦苦做出的咖喱丢到地上。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cobra捡到了一只小熊猫。  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 雪豹太好看了，疯狂想让蛇宝宝和他搞昼颜（你


End file.
